


House of the Rising Sun

by MasterMillers



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Castration, Decapitation, Eye Gouging, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Mind Games, Necrophilia, Psychological Torture, Skull Fucking, Surgery, Torture, aka mindfuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterMillers/pseuds/MasterMillers
Summary: Shadow Moses Island, a remote island off the coast of Alaska.Home to several hundred genome soldiers, special operations unit FOXHOUND, a nuclear weapons disposal facility and one large, rigid metal gear thanks to the work of Dr. Emmerich.Only this time something is wrong.





	1. House of The Rising Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Will warn you that the later chapters of this fic will involve graphic non-con but won't be tagged with it just yet. I'll be adding the necessary tags as the fic progresses. 
> 
> This is an AU of sorts so expect some very minor changes to cetain some storyline details.
> 
> Also a big thanks to heavvymetalqueen for being my beta reader!
> 
> Enjoy.

Shadow Moses Island, a remote island off the coast of Alaska.

Also home to several hundred genome soldiers, special operations unit FOXHOUND, a nuclear weapons disposal facility and one large, rigid metal gear thanks to the work of Dr. Emmerich.

It was the one place Solid Snake had risked coming out of early retirement to come to. Not much of a getaway island in his opinion but it was to save innocent lives from an imminent ‘terrorist’ threat. Hostages were being held captive by the man known as Liquid Snake, a man with his own face and the main reason he felt the chilled air prickling at the back of his head, having cut off his own hair to lessen their resemblance.

Currently, he had just infiltrated inside the outer building with extreme ease. Bypassing the cameras silently with a sigh of relief and with no sign of any genome soldiers in the outer region he’d infiltrated. A lucky blind spot from their patrols he guessed.

He'd entered through a small opening on the outer walls, shuffling around inside a dusty floor vent full of rats scuttering past him. He cringed slightly, feeling their claws catch on his suit before moving onwards, his map indicating he had an exit up ahead.

Checking the end of the vent for signs of life he dragged himself out and emerged at the foot of a steel staircase with metal grates hanging roughly 5 feet above his head. At last catching some clean air, the cold touch of winter made his breath visible with the soft shuddering of his chest. He had no time to waste. There were hostages to rescue, lives to be saved.

He made a run to the entrance of the next building, sliding along the wall to avoid the spying eye of any cameras before opening the door into the long corridor. It clicked shut behind him silently as he double took where he was, checking his location.

Snake was quick about it, making short work sneaking his way through a few more doors and into the main building blessed with heating. The stale air moved through to his lungs easier, a relief on the tight suit hugging his body. He turned down a winding, narrow hallway until he found himself slipping momentarily onto the plastered wall beside him with a smack, his face squishing into the side comically.

“What the…”

Looking down he spotted the slick, wet ground beneath the soles of his boots. The snow had melted from between the cracks of shoes. Damn it. So much for sneaking through corridors when you’re leaving a fool’s mistake beneath your own feet. A rookie mistake at best.

With a grunt at his own foolishness Snake made an effort to slide across to the nearest room. With nothing on his person to wipe his leaking shoes on he was desperate to fix what could possibly endanger his life, or end it if he wasn’t careful enough.

Colonel Campbell… that’s right. He’d know what to do. He heard nothing in response when flicking his hand up to the skin beneath his ear for advice. Not even the dull, lifeless crackling of the unused or broken frequencies the codec usually gave off. It was almost as if it was gone entirely. No, no something wasn’t right. His nanomachines must be malfunctioning.

Slapping the side of his neck a few times in anger did nothing to ease the fact he’d need to complete his mission without the help of his advisors alone and without direction.

It dawned on him that leaving wasn’t an option. With a quick swivel he turned to look at the room he’d snuck into. Desks, chairs, no paper in sight. Just a basic two man office with a dainty, lopsided portrait of an old cowboy movie poster hanging on the wall. The seats were plastic and bare, still no where to wipe the growing puddle his feet were making o. He dove to shuffle through the drawers to find some paper, an old handkerchief, anything-

Until he heard the familiar click of a gun being cocked at the back of his skull.

“You didn’t think you could really make it through, did you?” A ragged, intelligent voice spoke into the back of his ear. He could almost hear the voice smirk as the touch of worn leather landed on his shoulder.

Snake breathed out a shallow sigh as the voice brought goosebumps to his neck. “Ocelot.”

He hadn’t heard the man come in. The familiar jingle of spurs was missing from the scene entirely. His presence undetectable even to Snake himself. What a fool he’d been.

Ocelot's gloved hand proceeded to slide down the cleft of his back, taking his sweet time before landing firmly on his hips. The older man gave the flesh beneath his hand a squeeze as he drew Snake’s body to his own, his stale breath whispering across back of his ear with the ever present barrel hiding in the tuft of his hair.

“This isn’t a game, Snake.”

He felt a new level of fear take hold of him as the foul taste of acidic bile rose from his stomach. There was no getting out of this one.

“Snake…This, is reality.”

The sound of the shot was deafening as the bullet tore through his face, a delightful splatter of flesh covering the poster on the wall in mock of his demise. His whole world went black. Gone.

Ocelot opened his mouth with a strained moan as the lifeless body _The Legendary Solid Snake_ toppled onto the desk. The vile old man took hold of the back of his head and slid his tongue into the gaping wound, circling the--

 

Snake’s eyes flew open and he found himself standing in the snow, untouched and unharmed.

He was standing behind a crate, his breath visible in the cold air as he checked over the area for genome soldiers. No one in sight. Not a soul save for the whipping wind and slow whirring of cameras creeping back and forth at the end of the field.

They must be switching shifts. It was the only explanation he could come to, but he wasn’t about to let this opening pass him by. It was too good of an opportunity to miss.

Snake pulled something from his waist pouches, fumbling to close them back up before pulling the pin on the chaff grenade in his right hand. He threw it over his shoulder, landing behind the crate in the snow with a soft thud, about 20 feet from the cameras at the end. All it took were a few seconds before everything jammed. He ran straight for the vent at the end, crunching the ground beneath him as he went.

Getting into the building was his main priority. He took a dive towards the vent beneath one of the cameras, narrowly making it in before he heard it start up again outside. It was a close call but he made it.

The battered up vents smelled foul like rotten flesh, possibly due to rats being gassed out but nevertheless he held his breath. It couldn't leave his mind. The smell only got worse and worse as he went on. Something wasn’t right about this. Dead rats and rodents never kicked up a smell that bad.

Sanke kept crawling until he reached the room above where the smell of rotting flesh was most pungent. He listened out for any sounds of movement but the room appeared to be silent. Possibly where the facility kep heir trash. It could be a decent place for cover. If the FOXHOUND members already knew about the stench they would surely be avoiding it. If they didn’t know, it’d be worth the risk.

Carefully unscrewing the hatch from inside the vents he let it fly open and jumped down, landing with a revolting squish. W-What, what exactly had he landed on?

His eyes flickered across the wall to see a lopsided movie poster drenched with blood and brain matter, possibly 3 days old was the best guess he could give it. It only took a second for his brain to register what he’d landed on.His eyes widened and shot down to the human remains his foot was lodged in.

No, this wasn’t right. This was wrong. Snake went into a panic, desperately trying his codec only to find no response from anyone he called. He slapped the side of his neck in anger at the lack of response or even a crackle, the remains he stood in reflecting back up at him like a sick joke.

A grotesque gunshot wound remained where the face would have been. His own face. This was his body, or at least someone with the same foxhound issued sneaking suit he was wearing. But it was the same bandana, the same one his Master gave him with a few stray threads it had gained over the years.

He had broken the ribcage on impact and desperately tried to free his boot from between the bone and flesh poking through the suit, blood oozing out of the horrific caved in chest. With each desperate tug the body seemed hesitant to release him, only squelching the organs beneath the skin over and over like a sickening tune from a music box.

He took a mere second to grab his bearings and use his head, leaning down and untying the laces of his combat boots, ditching the both of them to avoid leaving a slick red trail in his wake. He needed to get out of here. Out of this room and back to his mission, but without his codec working he was lost. He knew his objective but there was a slim chance he would make it out alive without guidance.

Snake peeked his head out of the door, looked all directions, checked for signs of motion sensors or cameras before making a run for it. He still had his guns after all and several grenades, if he could get to a safer wing of the building he could-

He didn’t see it coming as he rounded the corner. His mouth stunned open as the connection to his entire body faded. A sword had impacted with his neck as he’d come into view of the next hall, blood splattering the walls and pouring down his chest like a crimson waterfall. God he was stupid. He didn’t check around the corner before running in like a frantic idiot. A rookie mistake at best.

Snake’s head rolled off the sword and onto the floor with a few scraps of his bandana, his body landing with a low smack on the floor in front of his predator’s feet.

“I never did like that ninja you know. But, I won’t deny he had an excellent taste in weapons,” chuckled Ocelot as he placed the now deceased Frank Jaeger’s sword between Snake’s ribs, dragging it down with a quick slice.

“Almost makes losing my arm to him worth it.”

Pools of dark liquid spilled from the new opening between Snake’s ribs, the dead man’s sneaking suit soaking up what didn’t slosh onto the floor as Ocelot took hold of his legs with one arm. He picked up the decapitated head with the other, staring into his open eyes, mere inches from his mouth.

“Seems like it’s time I told our audience how we got here. Are you ready to listen to my tale, Snake? My thoughts, my life, my desires and the sin that creeps beneath my flesh at each waking moment? I’ll take that as a yes. Well, let’s begin.”

_It was two years before the Shadow Moses incident that we completed the work of Doctor Clark, creating the perfect clone. The perfect mix of accelerated aging to a certain age before letting the body progress into a regular system. It was all with the help of Doctor Naomi Hunter’s research her creation of nanomachines. Had she started her research any later we wouldn’t have achieved this._

_It was the perfect timing for your dear brother wanting his very own army of super soldiers. Only, he couldn’t have been allowed to know about our real work. We gave him second rate gene therapy we’d had perfected since the early 90’s._

_He was a fool to believe I was there for his own objectives but it was fun after all, necessary in the long run. He was taken out just as I wanted him to, by manipulating Dr. Hunter into creating the FOXDIE virus as a backup.She planting it inside of you in case you couldn’t kill your own pathetic twin. You were my little puppet, neatly tidying away my activities one person at a time. You and I got to have our own little fun didn’t we, Snake? You’re such a wonder of your own._

_Seems I’m getting off track, ahem…_

_So, we stole your DNA while you were sulking in your own filth in Alaska and mass produced The Legendary Solid Snake. Surely you already knew we had your DNA from the Les Enfant Terribles project but we needed more. Much more. Your Master happily provided me with that before his untimely death. In our continuation of the project you were made to be the ultimate super soldier for a military operation that was able to be deployed in mass production. We were successful. Very successful, only I had other plans._

_But shhh, don’t tell anyone that. It’s just between you and I._

_I screwed over Dr. Hunter and the rest of the scientists, sabotaging their documents and_ **_years_ ** _of precious research, stealing you all for myself. They were never going to reach the true completion of their project. They all though the cyborg ninja, Frank Jaegar had done it. Deployment was never an option. Only a ruse to trick certain people into gaining my trust. I funded it and I ended it. One more piece of the puzzle that the other you will one day figure out._

_Oh I’m terribly sorry, should I be explaining you to yourself? I suppose I should after all. You are 100% Solid Snake. Indistinguishable from the one running about with that scrawny kid, sabotaging metal gears in the name of peace. All your memories up to a cerain point are exactly the same as his, only wiped out whenever I like._

_Think of yourself as a mouse, and myself as a hungry cat wanting to pass the time. I know I’ll be getting supper soon but I need something to entertain myself with in the meantime._

_And my dear Snake, we have a very long time to wait until I take my next role._

_How about that, huh? You and me with a deserted island to ourselves? Sounds like a perfect romantic getaway._

Ocelot cleared his throat and gave the still warm lips of the dead Solid Snake a lingering kiss. His tongue licked over the splits in his lips before parting and tucking the head beneath his other arm.

He made his way down the hallway, blood trailing behind him as his slender figure faded into the dark. The sound of spurs jingling in the distance as he sung a familiar tune.

 _There is a house in New Orleans_  
_They call the Rising Sun_  
_And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy_ __  
_And God I know I'm one...  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> House of The Rising Sun - The Animals


	2. Mack The Knife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed up some errors in chaper 1 and wow I actually wrote chapter 2 after 6 months!
> 
> Big thanks to heavvymetalqueen

Snake’s eyes flew open. 

He found himself standing in the crunchy snow, hiding behind a large crate. He’d never know he’d been through this before. How could he after all? That was all part of the plan.

As he made his way past the unusually empty courtyard, the empty buildings, the empty vents now overflowing with rats he didn't suspect a thing. 

Snake dropped down out of the vents with a quiet thud, landing on his own two feet with nothing but the floor beneath him. It was a regular office with an obscure movie poster hanging on the wall. By far the most memorable thing of the room, standing out among the bland office supplies. 

It was empty. No surveillance cameras or guards as far as Snake could tell. Looked like it was time to get moving then. Hostages to save and all, along with anything else hiding on Shadow Moses Island. 

He peered through the cracked open door to see nothing on either side of the hall. All clear and with no signs of danger he crept on, weaving in and out of desolate corridors and sparse rooms devoid of signs of life. Nothing other than the blinking surveillance cameras barely catching a glimpse of him from time to time. 

He’d made it to the opening of a wide steel door leading out into yet another snow covered courtyard between the facility’s buildings. The only way forwards was through here, where the cold creeped up on the back of his neck like a warning of death. 

It was likely the hostages and guards had been moved to one of the other wings. At least that was what he could only assume. 

Snake crouched down on one knee and held the skin behind his ear. “Colonel Campbell, I can't find anyone in the main building. Something here isn't right and I can't put my finger on it-”

Something sunk into the side of his neck. Something sharp. 

A syringe was pulled out gently as Snake's mouth fell open, trying to gasp out words he couldn't form. A hand grasped his shoulder and laid him on his back, the thick door to the courtyard closing too. 

“Shhh, it's just succinylcholine. Nothing harmful to you,” Ocelot shushed him and pet his head as it fell into his lap. “Settle down David, I can see your eyes darting around the room.”

He couldn't move an inch. His entire body paralyzed as this disgusting old man cooed at him and stroked his hair back like he would a gentle lover. 

Ocelot’s voice was so soft and caring. Although ultimately psychotic, considering he’d forcibly put Snake in this position. 

“Don't try to talk. It won't do you any good. Just relax, let me take care of you.” Ocelot whispered above him and leaned down to place a light kiss on his frozen lips. 

Gloved hands settled Snake up against the wall as Ocelot straddled his lap, placing butterfly kisses all over his face.

It was sickening to have Ocelot's moustache brush against his rough face. So wrong and yet it caused an itch he couldn't scratch. An itch that became harder and harder to ignore as he made frantic muffled sounds. He was helpless and help wasn't coming. Colonel Campbell never called back and no one seemed to know what was happening to him. 

Snake had been trained to withstand uncomfortable situations like this but nothing compared to the real thing. Nothing compared to being frozen in place while someone touched him with such care against his will. He knew what was going to happen. He could feel Ocelot's bulge poking subtly into his belly. 

“I hope you’ll enjoy this as much as I will, David.” He smiled against Snake's lips like a sheepish school girl and unzipped his pants, taking out his half hard prick. 

Snake knew his own suit would come off next. He knew he was about to be raped like all the stories he’d heard back in foxhound. He was a grown man but he wanted to scream. If he was able to move it would’ve been easier to bare but he couldn't help the panicked pleas coming out of his throat. 

Ocelot stroked his cock a few times and reached into his back pocket to grab what Snake assumed would be lubricant. 

Instead, he pulled out a small knife. 

No no no no no no, don't. 

“You mean so much to me David, and I want to share that love with you. I want you to feel it in so many ways sweetheart.”

As Ocelot grazed the knife over Snake's cheek he locked them both in a passionate “kiss”. That is if you could call Ocelot licking at his paralyzed lips kissing. 

“You're so beautiful.”

The knife pierced beneath Snake's eye and a shrill cry forced its way out of his throat. It hurt so much and he couldn't do a thing about it, the eye popping out with a small tug of the blade. With a pull the eye severed entirely and landed in Ocelot's hand. 

“Who knew the best parts of you were as blue as the brightest hue,  
Who knew a pretty boy like you would end up in my petting zoo.

Oh my dear I wish to take to the darkest parts of my desire,  
You’ll give yourself to me and we’ll dance like kids on fire~” Ocelot rhymed romantically as he toyed with Snake’s bright blue eye.

“Want a taste?” 

He stuffed the eye inside Snake’s open mouth and closed it shut. The taste was sickening. He could feel the slick of his own eyeball rattling in his mouth. 

Ocelot stood up and pulled down the rest of his pants, rubbing his cock to it’s full state on the blood dripping from Snake's eye socket. What a lovely sight. 

He wasted no time plunging in and filling Snake with his love. The shallow socket wasn't enough to take his whole cock but he’d fix that problem. It wasn't like Ocelot couldn't do this again and again if he wanted. It was fine to let himself indulge. 

Ocelot pushed through until he felt something break as if he’d popped through a layer of pastry. A gurgling sound forced itself from Snake on impact, his head felt like it had suddenly exploded. 

The sounds only egged Ocelot to thrust until his balls slapped against Snake's bloodied face. His cock warm and snug in the compact passage unlike that of an anus. He pulled back and pounded in deeper with heavy pants, squelching sounds coming from somewhere farther than the socket. 

Snake could barely comprehend what was happening. He had some feeling inside that the squashing was his own brain being violated by a wrinkly, old cock. Pain seared through his entire body that he was sure would cause him to spasm if he weren't in this particular situation. 

The thrusts sped up, Ocelot's cum heavy balls slapped faster and faster against Snake as he slowly lost consciousness. Brain matter splattered freely onto the both of them as Ocelot's fingers dug into his scalp, gripping harder the closer he was to finishing. 

He choked out a moan as he grasped into Snake's now lifeless body and stilled, his cock pumping out spurt after spurt of thick white seed. He stayed like that for a while, milking what left he had stored inside himself. 

He did say he wanted to share his love after all. 

“You make a good cock warmer Dave. Might keep you preserved for a day or two.” Ocelot rumbled out a laugh and slumped onto the floor, Snake's lifeless head still shoved onto his cock. 

He was always a different man after taking on a sweet demeanour to have some fun. Snake never saw it coming. Too bad it was his demise. None of these clones were ever as smart as the real Solid Snake. 

Ocelot pulled Snake's head off with a groan, cum and blood dripping onto the floor like some-

 

Snake’s eyes flew open. 

He stood dumbfounded in the hardened snow beneath his feet. How long had he been standing there? Must have blanked out for a second, he thought to himself.

He hid behind a large crate, picking up a chaff grenade on his way through the empty courtyard. All the cameras seemed to already be down. Unusual to say the least. 

Snake went on anyway. If anything too suspicious popped up again he’d codec Campbell. 

Shadow Moses felt off and he couldn't put his finger on it. The corridors were empty, the entire main building was empty. Things weren't right. 

He passed through to the next building, once again crunching over another snowy courtyard and through the wide open door. 

Everything was dark save for a series of lights leading to a room at the end of the hall. All the other lights were turned off causing an eerie, dark atmosphere over the building. As much as it screamed “this is a trap” Snake went onwards regardless. 

This might be where the hostages are being kept.

He wandered through, soundless on his feet to not cause any potential unwanted attention. He unlocked the door, pressing the button to open it to discover a dim light somewhere towards the end of the room. It was faint and he couldn't make out what it was.

The door automatically slammed shut behind him and locked. A small, heavy cage dropped over him in an instant, trapping him close to the floor in a crouched position. 

“Don't bother trying to escape.” A voice came from the dim light, dim until Ocelot flicked a switch to show a ghastly sight. 

Is that… myself? But- how? 

Ocelot was kneeling on what appeared to be a surgical table, the blinding lights above now showing Snake every detail of the other obviously dead body in front of Ocelot. 

The old man's cock thrust in and out of the preserved body on the table, holding his legs up as Ocelot turned his head to the side to show off the deformed hole where his eye should have been. 

Snake couldn't take it. The contents of his stomach churned and splattered onto the floor of the cage. He was covered in his own filth, all over his sneaking suit and the bottom of the cage that latched into the floor. 

“How- How is this possible? What did you do to me?!” Snake grasped the bars and snarled at the man plowing his dead body. 

“It's more fun when you don't ask silly questions. I’m enjoying myself. How about you be a good boy, sit and watch instead of wasting your energy whining.” Ocelot echoed out across the room, not bothering to look up. Instead flipping the other Snake's body onto its side to reveal its castrated cock and balls, and carved out organs. It was as if Snake had walked into a nightmare. 

Ocelot played with the lack of organs inside the body, pushing his hands against the skin to make it bulge grotesquely from the inside. 

The awful sight was something Snake could never forget. Battle wounds? Yeah he could handle those but this was different. Ocelot was a true monster, a real sick fuck and not like half of the ones you hear about on the news or in the army. Something was deeply wrong with this man. 

Ocelot's grunts resounded around the room louder than before, clinging onto the skin of the dead body in front of him. His thrusts sped up until he stopped dead in his tracks and looked Snake in the eyes. 

Snake felt his soul leave his body. This wasn't a good thing. 

Ocelot slipped out and made his way over to him, his spurs rattling with each daunting step. He stopped right at the edge of the cage, his crotch level with the top of it. 

“Fancy a taste baby boy?” His gravelly voice spewed out like some god forsaken banshee. 

Snake kept his mouth shut. The less he said, the safer he'd be from making any smart remarks that could get him killed.

“Nothing to say, huh? That's fine by me, I’ll let you have a taste anyway.” 

Ocelot stood there stroking his long cock with his leather gloves, causing some chafing to his member but that didn't seem to stop him from moaning like an 80’s porn star. 

Cum flew into Snake's face unwilling, covering him in more filth to add to the stench of his own puke. Ocelot seemed pleased with the picture he’d painted, tucking his cock back into his pants. 

Snake thought that was it. He thought Ocelot was done but he was so wrong. 

Ocelot pulled out a taser, shocking Snake to the ground. He pressed a few buttons by the door to lift the cage from his body, dragging him off by the arms to the surgical table at the end of the room. 

The body of the other Snake was carelessly pushed off the side and the current Snake took its place, straps coming out from the table around all of his limbs. He was still recovering from the shock, disoriented and fearing for his life. But he wouldn't get out of this. 

Ocelot wasted no time cutting off Snake's sneaking suit, discarding it and injecting a clotting agent into the his chest. He panicked not knowing what would happen next when Ocelot plunged a surgical knife into the center of his victim’s chest, slicing open the skin and peeling it back to reveal his sternum.

Snake's screams pierced the air like nails on a chalkboard. The pain was too much for him to bear, he couldn't pass out but it was a horrific sight to look down at.

“Something’s wrong with your heart David, it's that it's not in my hands.”

“No no, please don't. Please please stop this. ” Snake whimpered pathetically as he pleaded for his life. 

“Oh you poor boy, you’ll get used to it in a few minutes,” Ocelot pet his cheek with a pitying smile. “Sit tight and it’ll all be over soon, okay? Doctor Ocelot is here to help after all.”

Snake's eyes rolled into the back of his head when Ocelot grabbed a bone saw from the small tray of equipment next to the table. 

“Now I'm going to saw through your sternum, we can't get to your heart with it in the way.” 

He clicked the saw on and pushed down hard on the bone protecting Snake's heart, mass amounts of pressure and force were needed to cut through this bone but it was all over in half a minute allowing Ocelot to spread the two halves apart and keep them open with a retractor. 

Doing this procedure without anaesthetic was dangerous but really, Ocelot already knew that from the start. 

“Sit tight Davey boy, let's have a listen to your heart.” 

Snake was barely conscious, in too much pain to scream but he felt sick when of all the things Ocelot could have pulled out, it was an ordinary stethoscope. He hooked it into his ears and pressed the tool against Snake's exposed, beating heart. 

“Sounds healthy to me. Would you like to listen?”

If Snake's stomach hadn't already repelled its contents out into himself earlier he would have puked again. 

Ocelot placed the end of the stethoscope delicately into Snake's own ears and back onto his heart. It was pounding. The horrid sound filled his ears through his own body and louder even through the stethoscope. If there was any torture worse than this Snake didn't want to know.

“Sounds beautiful doesn't it. Hearing someone's life this close is something few people get to do. Oh, it looks like I have a little problem to attend to, just in time too.” Ocelot spoke with a calm demeanour, pulling out his fully erect cock and hopping up onto the table, straddling Snake's chest. 

This can't be happening. 

“Always wondered what this place felt like.” Ocelot pushed inside Snake's chest, his cock sliding in against his racing heart. Snake tried not to look but he couldn't, taking one glance at the foreign object moving inside his chest and going into cardiac arrest. 

Ocelot paid no attention to the issue, grunting as the sweet metallic smell bubbled up from new holes he was forming. The small gurgling sounds of blood squelching out of Snake's heart came from the valves popping one by one on impact. 

Ocelot was in heaven. 

His legs trembled when he finished inside the ruined chest cavity, white seed being injected into Snake's most precious place. It was a shame he was dead now, it would have been lovely for him to see the finale, the beautiful artwork of red, white and pink now gracing his heart. 

Ocelot sat back and wiped the sweat off his brow. All in a day's work, right? He jumped off the table and left the two bodies carelessly behind. He’d clean up his mess later. He was on vacation after all. 

His steps grew faint as he walked into the darkness, singing another eerie tune. A fitting song he’d say for the circumstances. 

Now on the sidewalk, ho ho, whoo sunny morning, un huh,  
Lies a body just oozin' life, eek  
And someone's sneakin' 'round the corner  
Could that someone be Mack the Knife?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mack The Knife - Bobby Darin

**Author's Note:**

> The devil went down to Georgia... and he won.


End file.
